I'd Lie
by serindraxx
Summary: Oneshot Songfic The usual hazel color is intermingled with green and grey from his laughter. LJ based on Taylor Swift's I'd Lie


A/N: okay, I got this idea while reading another fic by the same name. I hope you like it.

Serindraxx

Disclaimer: I don't own this or the song. Please don't sue me. The song belongs to Taylor Swift

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes_

Alice Longbottom and I are talking when I hear the sound of a car pull up. I run to the window and peek out. Recognizing the car, I look at Alice and she understands. She nods as I grab a jacket and run out the door.

He's smiling as I open the passenger door.

"As usual I almost got here late," he says and goes on to tell me exactly why he was almost late. I'd heard his excuses before so I tuned him out while looking at his eyes.

The usual hazel color is intermingled with green and grey from his laughter.

_He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong  
I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs_

"I hope I never fall in love," he says as he finishes telling me about Sirius's escapades, running a hand through his hair. I laugh quietly, hoping he's wrong. He suddenly tells me this joke he thought was funny and I fake a smile while glancing through his CDs. I don't think he knows that I know all his favorite songs.

_I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie_

He has always loved green, as far as I can remember. I know he loves arguing, because of the many times in Seventh year that he actually started the argument. I know his birthday is on the seventeenth of March, even though he tries to hide it.

He has a sister that I know is still at Hogwarts. When I first met her, I thought she was beautiful. She told me that James has their father's eyes and I realized she was right after I met him.

If anyone asked me if I loved James though, I would lie.

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?_

I watch as his eyes roam the room as we talk and I smile. He is overlooking the truth whether innocently or not. But I'm thinking shouldn't he realize that I know him too well?

_He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

He has never let anyone see him with tears, but I have. I know nothing has ever been grey with him; it's either black and white or nothing.

My eyes slide from his, hoping he doesn't see my longing.

_He stands there then walks away  
My god if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you..._

I'm remembering when he watched me, obviously struggling with something, but then he walked away. I wish he hadn't.

I'm trying not to say I'm holding my breath for him.

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything  
But my heart_

I don't think anyone even knew that he played guitar. I ran across it one year at school, and I didn't mention it to anyone.

He looks through everyone and sees things for what they are, but I don't think he ever saw through me; or at least my heart?

_First thought when I wake up is  
My god he's beautiful  
So I put on my make up  
And pray for a miracle_

Every morning when I get into the shower, his face appears, and I think he is so beautiful. But I don't tell anyone, and they all leave me alone as I put make-up on and as I pray for a miracle, I answer every question, "No, I have not fallen in love with him."

A/N: no I did not add every chorus, cuz I didn't feel like repeating it. Please leave me a review but don't flame me please. I can't tell when constructive criticism is masked by rude words.

Serindraxx


End file.
